He doesn't Like It
by Oh Hyunnie
Summary: Jeno itu cuman SAHABAT seorang Mark Lee. Tapi, entah kenapa ia selalu berharap lebih pada hubungan Mark, Jaemin dan Jeno. Markno x Broken! Markmin. bxb / yaoi
1. Prologue

Oh Hyunnie

.

.

.

Copyright 2017

.

.

.

 **He doesn't Like It**

 **Cast:**

Mark Lee NCT

Jeno Lee NCT

Na Jaemin NCT

 **Rate:** T

 **Genre:** hurt/comfort, angst, school life, romance, drama

 **Summary** Jeno itu hanyalah 'sahabat' Mark dan ia selalu berharap lebih.

 **Casts belong to them. Story belongs to me**

.

.

.

 **_He doesn't Like It_**

" _Bae..._

Aku selalu merasa berbahaya setiap hari...

Apa kamu tahu sesuatu darimu?

Tolong jangan mendekat!

Tapi, aku menyesal.

Rengekanmu adalah kelemahanku.

Aku menyesal...

Apa kita bisa kembali dari awal?"

 **-Mark Lee-**

"Aku tahu batasanku...

Semua yang aku putuskan terasa hambar sekarang...

Perasaanku...

Perasaanmu...

Maupun hubungan ini.

Semuanya terasa salah bagiku.

Apa kita bisa bersama?"

 **-Lee Jeno-**

"Aku ingat aku menangis terharu 2 tahun yang silam.

Aku selalu bahagia setelah itu...

Tapi, itu semua dulu...

Ketika tangisan haru berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan pilu terdengar.

Bisakah beritahu aku meskipun itu bohong?

 **-Na Jaemin-**

 **~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 **NA**

 **#Ini hanya iseng nulisnya... jadi, bisa jadi berhenti ditengah-tengah.**

 **#Akhir-akhir ini pengen nge-post cerita aja sih. Soalnya ide dikepala terlalu banyak.**

 **#Moga-moga suka ya... soalnya masih prolog.**


	2. Chapter 1

**He doesn't Like It**

 **Chapter 01**

.

.

.

 _"Why you have gone so far?_

 _I can't act like I'm fine.._

 _We_ _broke up..._

 _This is an end that I don't want to feel..._

 _Tears are falling down."_

Sederetan kalimat mengisi kekosongan buku putih dihadapan seorang _namja_ yang bernama Lee Jeno berumur 20 tahun. Sesuai dengan liriknya, raut wajah lelaki tersebut tampak lesu. Omong-omong dia ada dikantin daritadi.

Sepasang mata lelaki tersebut hanya menatap deretan kalimat dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

PUK

"YA! Kau mengagetkanku, Lee." seru Jeno setelah merasa tepukan dibahunya cukup kuat untuk membuyarkan lamunannya.

Orang yang dipanggil Lee itu hanya tersenyum lima jari, " _Mian, bae._ Dan lagi, kamu tidak sadar kalau kamu itu juga bermarga Lee, _eoh_?" tanya Mark yang menopang wajahnya dibahu Jeno.

Jeno memicing, "Apa maksudmu dengan kata _bae_? Kapan aku menjadi _bae_ -mu?" tanya Jeno yang berusaha menyingkirkan wajah Mark dibahunya karna ia merasa aura kelam.

"Menjadi _bae_ -ku saat 2 bulan yang lalu sejak aku dan... _you know who_ menjalin hubungannya." kata Mark dengan santai sambil menarik buku tulis yang dilupakan tadi.

Jeno menjadi diam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat menyesal.

"Jeno, kemampuanmu semakin baik. Tapi, kenapa nampak sedih?" tanya Mark ketika selesai membaca bait tersebut.

Merasa tidak ada respon, Mark mengernyitkan dahinya, "Jeno," panggil Mark lagi.

"Jeno, _gwaenchana?_ " tanya Mark yang membangkitkan wajahnya ketika Jeno tidak merespon.

"Mark, _mian_..." kata Jeno yang terhenti karna jari telunjuk Mark menghadang kata selanjutnya yang akan Jeno lontarkan.

Mark mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kiri Jeno, "Ssttt... Tidak, kamu tidak salah, Jeno. Sama sekali tidak ada. Aku yang salah. Andaikan, lebih cepat, maka hubungan kita tidak akan rumit seperti ini." bisik Mark.

Jeno menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Mark, kamu tidak salah. Hubungan kita dan aku yang salah disini. Seharusnya, rahasia itu tidak perlu terbongkar." Mark menatap Jeno yang memancarkan aura sendu dimatanya.

" _I promise to protect you, bae..._ " bisik Mark pelan berusaha untuk menenangkan Jeno. Memghentikan air mata yang akan keluar.

Jeno menggeleng, "Tidak perlu membual. Bukan aku yang harus kamu lindungi. Aku cukup kuat, seharusnya itu dia yang kamu lindungi." ucap Jeno dengan lembut. Ia tidak mengharapkan apapun. Cukup Mark disampingnya, maka Jeno akan baik-baik saja.

" _Mian,_ Jeno." kata Mark dengan pelan, merengkuh tubuh Jeno kedalam pelukannya.

" _I'm fine,_ Mark. _I'm totally fine._ " kata Jeno dengan pelan. Ia berbohong kalau masalah ini. Tidak ingin membebankan Mark lagi. Sudah banyak masalahnya, hingga akhirnya, mereka kehabisan topik dan saling berkutat dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

 _'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tidak siap akan kedepannya nanti. Hari-hariku akan semakin kelam.'_

 _'Tid_ _ak adakah cara yang pantas untuk ini. Aku bingung, harus bagaimana?'_

"Mark..." panggil Jeno dengan pelan. Entah kenapa, mereka berdua selalu berkata dengan suara yang pelan jika bertemu, sebuah kebiasaan, mungkin.

"Heum?"

Mark hanya menjawab dengan sebuah deheman. "Mark,... mending sekarang kamu ke tempat dia deh. Aura disini makin lama semakin mencekam." kata Jeno yang menjauhkan tubuh mereka berdua.

Mark melihat sekitarnya, terutama pada _counter canteen_ dipojok kiri tersebut. Mark memicing, berusaha untuk melihat jelas sosok lelaki yang ada disana.

Mark berdiri untuk melihat jelas. "Itu dia, Mark. Sana!" kata Jeno sambil berdiri dan membalikkan tubuh Mark hingga ia hanya melihat punggung lelaki tersebut. Mendorong punggung itu untuk semakin menjauh dengannya.

Mark ingin berkata, namun, Jeno duluan menghalaunya pergi hingga ia hanya bisa mematuhi Jeno.

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi akhir kita, Mark. Aku sendiri dan kamu bersama dia." kata Jeno dengan pelan ketika ia melihat Mark mendatangi seorang lelaki dan tampaknya ada sedikit argumen diantara mereka. Jeno terus memandang Mark dan _namja_ itu yang sesekali menunjuk kearahnya, hingga mereka menghilang dipembatas masuk pintu kantin.

Jeno duduk kembali dan menarik buku tulisnya, berusaha untuk menyelesaikan lirik lagunya walaupun belum semua.

 _"Tears are falling..._

 _Tears are falling down..._

 _I can't hold longer anymore._

 _The one that know..._

 _The one that I feel..._

 _The one that I love..._

 _Is only you..._

 _Saranghae..."_

 **_He doesn't Like It_**

 **NA**

 **#Maaf jika pendek, jika ada typo dan alur yang tidak memuaskan.**

 **#Review please... *bbuing bbuing***


	3. Chapter 2

**He doesn't Like It**

 **Chapter 03**

 **.**

" _ANIYO!"_

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Min!" kata Mark yang terus mengejar sosok lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya, sejak keluar dari kantin sana sampai di lorong kampus yang cukup sepi.

" _SHIREO! SANA! PERGI SAJA DENGAN SAHABATMU ITU!"_

Jaemin menjerit dengan lantang sambil tetap berjalan, meninggalkan sang kekasih dibelakang.

GREP

"Jadi, kamu cemburu, gitu?"

Sebuah lengan melingkar erat di pergelangan tangannya, disusul dengan suara berat dari Mark yang berusaha mengambil kembali _mood_ kekasihnya.

Pacarnya?

 _Of course!_ Jaemin itu pacar seorang Mark Lee, lelaki yang menjadi sahabatnya Lee Jeno.

"Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu hanya saja aku kesal dengannu dan sahabatmu itu. Berbicara topik apa sampai seserius itu? Mana dekat-dekatan lagi." cerocos Jaemin setelah menghempaskan tangan Mark begitu saja.

Mark tersenyum tipis, "Cemburu dan kesal itu sebelas duabelas, _bae_. Kami hanya berbicara tentang pacarnya Jeno yang semakin hari semakin cuek, makanya dia sedih, dan aku menghiburnya." jawaban Mark mampu membuat Jaemin tersenyum.

"Nah, gitu dong. Jangan kesal dengan Jeno lagi, ya. Dia tidak salah kok." sambung Mark sambil mengelus pelan surai rambut Jaemin yang kecoklatan dengan lembut.

Suasana tetap hening, hingga beberapa menit kedepan, sehingga salah satu dari mereka membuka suara.

"Mark, apa kita bisa tetap seperti ini?" tanya Jaemin yang menatap Mark dengan penuh harapan. Yang ditanya segera menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering, dan suasana semakin mencekam.

"Akan aku perjuangkan, Min. Ah! _uncle_ dan _aunty_ baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Mark. Jaemin mengangguk dengan jelas. Orangtuanya baik-baik saja memang, tapi, hubungan mereka kurang persetujuan. Karna, Mark itu anak musik, papanya takut Jaemin akan mengalami kesulitan nantinya. Pemikiran yang cukup kuno namun ada benarnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya. Aku masih ada kelas, dan kamu jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, _bae._ " kata Mark yang merapikan rambut Jaemin yang sedikit rusak tatanannya.

Jaemin mengangguk, "Ya pergilah. Jadilah orang sukses. Papa mama akan merestui kita, Mark." Perkataan Jaemin berimbas pada Mark yang langsung pergi begitu saja, setelah meninggalkan seulas senyum untuk _namja_ manis yang mulai berkaca-kaca ini.

Jawmin menatap sendu punggung Mark yang semakin menjauh dan memghilanh dibalik dinding tebal berwarna putih. " _Gomawo..._ " kata Jaemin dengan setetes air mata yang menetes dengan pelan.

"Mungkin ini akhirnya... _I'm alone and see you both guys together._ " kata Jaemin dengan pelan, tidak berniat menghapus air mata yang semakin deras mengalir di daerah pipinya.

BRUK

Jaemin tersungkur langsung di tanah setelah tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk lebih lama lagi. "Hiks... hiks... hiks... Kau jahat, Mark. Benar-benar jahat!" teriak Jaemin di koridor yang cukup sepi ini.

Jaemin menutup kedua matanya, ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia tidak mendengar semuanya, ia tahu ia tidak bisa berbohong kepada teman-teman sekampusnya, tapi, ia haris melakukannya. Karna, hanya cinta.

Ingin rasanya Jaemin melabrak mereka dan membuat sebuah keputusan yang sangat besar diantara mereka. Ingin rasanya ia egois, tidak membiarkan seorangpun mendekati dia.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi?

Semua tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasinya. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan meratapi apa yang dialaminya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui, bahkan Mark sekalipun. Ia cukup mahir menyembunyikan ini semua.

Ia hanya ingin dia memulainya duluan, mengakui semuanya sebelum semuanya semakin dalam dan semakin runyam. Jaemin akan memaafkannya jika ia melakukan itu seminggu bahkan dua minggu kemudian.

Ia tidak buta akan yang terjadi didepannya. Melihat mereka berdua berbisik-bisik, cukup membuat Jaemin menetap sebuah argumentasi dibenaknya. Tapi, apa yang ia lakukan? Ia hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya dan bertingkah seperti biasa.

PUK!

Jaemin membuka sepasang tangannya, berusaha melihat sosok yang menepuk pundaknya ditengah mata yang berkabut.

"Hey! _Uljima,_ Min." kata orang tersebut dengan senyum. Jaemin ikut tersenyum tengah kegiatannya menghapus air mata.

"Ingin makan? Mungkin kita bisa ke _cafe_ seberang kampus. Kudengar itu baru saja dibuka." kata orang tersebut yang menawarkan pada Jaemin.

"Ta... Tapi, Mark memintaku untuk..."

"Biarkan saja. Aku akan membayar apa yang kamu makan, minum disana. Sebelum Mark selesai dengan pelajarannya kita akan kembali." kata _namja_ tersebut setelah memotong perkataan Jaemin.

Jaemin tampak ragu-ragu sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. _Namja_ tersebut tersenyum dan mengusak rambutnya dengan gemas. Jaemin ini memang menggemaskan.

"Ingin makan apa nanti?"

" _Cheesecake, red velvet cake, bubble tea, and... I don't know. I will tell you, if I got more again._ " kata Jaemin yang berdiri dibantu dengan orang tersebut.

"Kita pergi?"

 _"Kajja,_ Jae _hyung_." kata Jaemin dan menarik _namja_ itu pergi ke _cafe_ seberang kampusnya. Mungkin melupakan mereka sejenak adalah hal yang bagus.

 **NA**

 **#Hello, akhirnya update...**

 **#Maaf jika ada typo, tidak memuaskan, apalagi ini chapternya pendek lho.. Mungkin akan menjadi sedikit panjang di beberapa chapter kedepan.**

 **#Maaf juga karna telah membuat mereka bertiga menderita, apalagi Jaemin kan...**

 **#Next, review pleaseeee...**


	4. Chapter 3

**He Doesn't Like It**

 **"Chapter 03"**

Jeno tetap menulis bait lagu dengan tatapan sedih. Buku yang usang nan tebal itu selalu bersamanya dksaat kapanpun ia butuhkan. Buku yang selalu ada ditas selempangnya, buku yang selalu menjadi tempat curahan hatinya yang sedang gundah gelisah maupun senang tak bertentu.

"Mark," panggil Jeno dengan pelan, yang tentu saja tidak disahuti oleh siapapun karena, Mark sedang tidak ada disini.

"Mark Lee," panggil Jeno yang semakin berkaca-kaca. Terasa sakit saat ia memanggil nama tersebut.

Nama 'Mark' telah terbingkai dihatinya bertahun-tahun sejak mereka berkenalan dimasa smp mereka hingga mereka kuliah sekarang.

Ia selalu merasakan hujaman saat Mark mengatakan betapa manisnya Jaemin, betapa baiknya Jaemin, betapa ia menyukai Jaemin sebelum ia tahu sudut pandang Jeno yang sebenarnya.

Hati kecilnya ingin memberontak didepan Mark, mengatakan seluruh isi hati dan pikirannya, tanpa peduli dengan statuspersahabatan mereka.

Jeno menjatuhkan pensilnya dengan pelab diatas buku tersebut. Ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk menulis, rasanya sakit sekali.

Ingin ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, mengatakan bahwa dunia betapa bodohnya ia, betapa kurang kehati-hatian dirinya, hingga membuat Mark berada diposisi yang sulit.

"Mark," lirih Jeno yang mengangkat tangannya gemetaran. Menulis dengan indah huruf 'Mark' dengan tetesan air mata.

 _"Mianhae..."_ kata Jeno yang menangis dalam diam.

Lihat betapa hebatnya pemuda yang satu ini. Dia sedang didalam kelas, duduk dipojok kiri terdalam, tiada satu orangpun yang tahu kondisinya yang sedang menangis. Mahasiswa lainnya melihat kebelakang saja tidak.

"Mark," suara Jeno hampir menghilang ditelan isak tangisnya. Ia merasa menjadi gila hanya karena Mark sendiri.

GREP

Sepasang lengan memeluk bahunya dengan kuat. Ia menangis semakin hebat, namun, tidak ada yang tahu karena suaranya menghilang. Sepasang matanya memerah seperti tomat sama seperti hidungnya.

 _"Uljima..."_ kata pemilik lengan tersebut dengan lirih, dan beralih duduk disebelahnya.

 _"Gwaenchana..._ Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." kata pemilik lengan tersebut dengan pelan, dan membawa wajah Jeno yang memerah karena menangis ke dadanya.

 _'Mark, bukannya kamu harus bersama Jaemin?'_

Jeno menunjukkan ponselnya kepada sipemilik lengan tadi, menampilkan kotak pesan yang tidak terkirim kepada Mark.

"Aku harus belajar, Jeno. Bukankah itu yang kamu pinta?" tanya Mark dengan lembut. Jeno hanya mengangguk dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

 _"Mianhae..._ harusnya aku tidak mengutarakannya." kata Mark dengan tatapan sendu, tangannya beralih untuk menghapus jejak Jeno dengan pelan. Air mata itu terus keluar.

 _'Aku tidak dapat menghentikannya, Mark. Eotthokhae?'_

Jeno terus menerus menangis dalam diam. Ia sama sekali tidak bersuara. Mark semakin takut, dan bingung.

"Sebentar." kata Mark yang terus menerus menghapus jejak air mata Jeno yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Mark berdiri dengan tenang, ia menggendong Jeno dari depan, membiarkan barang-barang Jeno dimeja mereka. "Benamkan wajahmu dibahuku, atau leherku." titah Mark yang segera dilakukan oleh Jeno. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti.

Mark keluar dari kelas tersebut dengan posisi menggendong Jeno tanpa peduli beragam tatapan mahasiswa lainnya. Mark membawa Jeno ke atap kampus yang sepi pengunjung.

"Sekarang, keluarkan suaramu." kata Mark yang menepuk punggung Jeno dengan pelan.

Jeno menggeleng, ia sudah mencobanya sebelum Mark datang. Tidak ada suara yang dihasilkan.

"Isak tangismu. Keluarkan saja... Jangan pernah malu untuk menangis didepanku. Jangan pernah sok kuat, karena aku yang akan melindungimu, Lee Jeno." kata Mark yang berusaha membuat Jeno mengeluarkan isak tangisnya, ia menepuk punggung Jeno layaknya bayi.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Markie..." Isak Jeno yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Mark, yang membuat Mark merasa lega.

Mark selalu tahu luar dalamnya Jeno, Jeno jarang tangis bersuara, selalu dalam diam. Namun, kali ini terlalu melampaui batas. Jeno hanya akan menangis sebentar saja, paling tidak hanya semenit dan akan seperti biasanya lagi. Namun, ini telah terlalu lama.

"Bersuaralah kalau menangis, Jeno. Kamu membuatku takut setengah mati." kata Mark yang masih menepuk punggung Jeno.

Berat Jeno terlalu ringan bagi Mark. Padahal, Mark selalu memberi Jeno makan tiga kali sehari dengan porsi yang sama besarnya.

Jeno masih menangis, tidak peduli jika kaus Mark akan basah karena air matanya.

Mark terus diam dengan tangan yang bergerak aktif untuk membawa Jeno tertidur sehabis menangis.

Setelah tidak mendengar isak tangis Jeno melainkan dengkuran halus dari bibirnya, Mark berbisik pelan, _"Mianhae._ Aku akan memastikan hatiku untuk tidak membuatmu terluka, Jeno."

Mark terus berdiri dan menepuk punggung Jeno agar terus tertidur. "Ssttt..." desis Mark saat Jeno bergerak sedikit, namun, kembali lagi diam.

"Pst, Ren, bisa tolong ambilkan tasku dan Jeno dikelas?"

"Iya... ketemunya diparkiran."

"Kita akan bicarakan itu disana." Mark menutup komunikasi tersebut.

Mark membawa Jeno keparkiran, meletakkan Jeno dijok mobil sebelah pengemudi dengan pelan.

 _"Mianhae..."_ kata Mark untuk sekian kalinya. Ia menunggu sosok yang akan membawa tas mereka berdua.

"Mark!" panggil sosok tersebut dan mendekati Mark dengan tergesa-gesa.

 _"Gomawo."_ kata Mark lalu meletakkan tas dibelakang mobil.

"Kamu itu... jangan menggantung Jeno. Aku menyerah karena merasa kamu pantas, bodoh." kata sosok tersebut yang terdengar mendumel.

"Iya... aku akan segera memberi kepastian, Huang Renjun." kata Mark dengan santai.

"Secepatnya. Atau, Jeno akan kudekati perlahan-lahan." kata Renjun yang merupakan sosok tersebut.

"Dia tidak akan mau dengan model seperti dirimu, Huang. Dia perlu sosok yang melindungi dirinya. Bukan sosok yang dilindungi olehnya." kata Mark yang membuat Renjun mendumel.

"Sialan kau Mark! Kau kira aku uke." kata Renjun lalu mereka tertawa bebas.

 **To Be Continue**

 **AN:**

 **# Helloooo akhirnya aku up lagi setelah sekian lama...**

 **# Jadi, sekarang aku membuat jadwal** **updateeee...**

 **# Jadi, see you next saturday guysss**

 **# RnR juseyooooo**


End file.
